


Eye of the Storm

by LoganLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Ryuko has to fight a brainwashed Viperion by herself while the main duo takes on the akuma villain.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Eye of the Storm

Ryuko flowed over the roof in her water form. Just barely missing Viperion as he dodged her attack. Swirling back into her human form at ground level Ryuko gazed up at her quarry.

"Is that the best you can do?" Viperion taunted from the roof she just vacated. Black lips twisting into a smirk.

"It just had to be today, didn't it?" Ryuko muttered to herself.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Ryuko scoffed. "You wish."

Drawing her sword she leapt up to meet him as he jumped down. Using his lyre to block her sword strike. Their combined force pushing them back.

"You can't beat me!" Viperion threw his lyre. "I have all the time in the world!"

"And yet, you waste it." Evading it easily Ryuko charged. Viperion's eyes widening as he realized he faced a skilled swordswoman with no defense.

Deflecting his arms with the flat of her blade Ryuko swept his feet out from under him. Viperion landing heavily, looking up from his back to see her sword tip at his neck.

"Yield."

Slowly, Viperion raised his hands. "Sure, sure, whatever you- **Second Chance!"** He brought the Snake down against the concrete. Turning the bracelet.

* * *

Viperion leapt out of the way as Ryuko swept her leg where he stood a moment before. Eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I have time to waste," Viperion grinned.

Ryuko's sword sailing centimetres from his head wiped the amusement from his face. "Oh?" Kagami asked only too casually. Slitted pupils staring into his soul, demanding his focus. "You think you can waste _my_ time?"

". . . Heh." Viperion lurched backwards as he brought up his lyre. The instrument clanging discordantly as it met Ryuko's sword.

Ryuko advanced purposefully, sword tip almost dragging on the road, eyes never leaving his.

Viperion turned and ran. "Crap, crap, crap!"

The mild hate he felt for Kagami was nowhere near as motivating as his survival instincts suddenly screaming at him to run. He turned into an alleyway and-

A blur flew right in front of him. Sticking out of solid brick and pinning his lyre to the wall was Ryuko's sword. Viperion looked up to see the Dragon standing over him. He grinned. _"Shit."_

* * *

Viperion leapt from roof to roof as he looked for Dark Cupid. Certainly two on three were better odds than facing Ryuko alone.

Bracing against a balcony overlooking the Seine, Viperion jumped... And didn't come down.

He twisted around in confusion as the air itself seemed to keep him aloft.

"Got you!" the wind whispered.

Ice trickling down his spine Viperion turned his bracelet. **"Second Chance!"**

* * *

"Why don't you just give up!?" Viperion asked, trying to project confidence he didn't feel.

Ryuko's sword sent his lyre sailing out of his grip.

Viperion dashed behind a tree, keeping it between Ryuko and himself. "No matter how many times we do this dance-"

With a single slash Ryuko cut down the tree.

"-you're never fast enough to stop me!"

That made her pause. "Not fast enough?"

Viperion grinned. The hate in his mind demanded she know how outclassed she was. "That's right! Even your fancy swordplay can't-"

**"Lightning Dragon!"**

Ryuko surged forth at lightspeed, pure electricity blasting Viperion off his feet as she reformed behind him.

Gazing at her... friend? Acquaintance? At Viperion lying singed and smoking on the ground Kagami poked him with her foot. "Are you dead? Please don't be dead."

Viperion groaned but otherwise didn't stir.

Letting out a sigh of relief Ryuko straightened. She was just contemplating removing his Miraculous when the magic ladybug's swirled around them.

Rising to his feet, Viperion looked around in confusion. "Ugh, what happened?"

Ryuko thought about it. "I believe the proper phrase is: I kicked your ass."

Before Viperion could respond with more than a raised eyebrow another voice joined them.

"Heck, yeah, you did."

Chat Noir crouched on a lamppost with a proud smirk on his face. "Sorry for leaving you alone with the new guy."

"Hey!"

Chat jumped down. "But I had to help Ladybug-"

Ryuko grabbed his bell and pulled him into a kiss.

Eyes widening, Chat Noir froze for a moment before returning it. Arms wrapping around her. "Mmm, what was that for?"

"I have decided I hate Dark Cupid," Kagami replied without pulling back.

"Join the club," Chat Noir chuckled as he caught her lips like she had. Tilting his head down and cupping her cheek to deepen the kiss.

". . . Right! I'm. . . gonna go," Viperion announced while pointing in the general direction of _not-here._

Neither Adrien nor Kagami heard him leave. And it was only after Chat Noir's ring beeped insistently that they broke apart. Sent scurrying for a place to detransform.

Despite their twin blushes Adrien and Kagami grinned at each other.

". . . So!" Adrien started, "let's do this again sometime."

Kagami's eyes gleamed expectantly. "Count on it."


End file.
